What a family
by Dragi
Summary: The real reason Itachi killed his clan except Sasuke. want to find out read. NarutoDigimon frontier. Sasunaru and Takouji in later chapter. not good at summary. discontinued
1. Prologue

**Dragi:** _here you have a new story I am writing. I hope you will like it._

**Sasuke**_: now on with the story._

What a family

Prologue

By dragi

She was getting read for running away from this hell place. She had been used by him, and now he was going to kill her because the baby inside her had her bloodline that all people wanted to be gone.

She was able to break the door with her bloodline ability.

When she got out she saw her oldest son Itachi was standing there with some food. He had always come too her. He knew his father was mean to her and he didn't like his father. That was the reason why Sasuke was always told to stay away from him since he was protecting his mother. Sasuke was even an anbu leader at his young age.

"Where are you going mother?" He asked her.

"I need to run Itachi. They are going to kill me and your unborn little brother. I want you to take good care of Sasuke. Can you promise me that?" She asked him.

"No I want to come with you mother. You are the only one that cares about me. And not only tells me to get better and better. Please let me come with you." He begged.

"Let me promise you this. I will return but I don't want your unborn little brother life to be like a hell like it has been for me. I would never been able to forgive myself. So when he is a bit older we will come back. But if something happen and he gets his sharingan activated he will be sent to your father or you or Sasuke. So if that happen please protect him Itachi and I will come right back. But right now he needs to grow up away from the people who want us dead. I will first go to the hokage and tell him and then go. I will come as soon as I can Itachi. I promise you." She said and gave him a hug before she run to the hokage's tower.

Itachi was standing there angry about the way his father has treated his mother and it was just then he saw his best friend running up too him.

"Hey Itachi have you seen the demon that your father have told us to kill? It was said she was last seen here. We need to kill her quick." His best friend said.

Itachi got angrier, even his best friend was now after his mother too kill her. He pulled put a kunai and took it right through his best friend's heart.

"I will not let anyone too kill my mother." He said angry. The last thing his best friend saw was that he finally got the mange- sharingan, Itachi went home and found everything he needed to stop his clan to kill his mother and the only way he knew was to kill them all.

TBC

**Dragi:**_ I hope you guys liked this chapter. Well Itachi killed everyone except Sasuke and here you know why. Well that is in my story. I am just lazy. Don't want to write Itachi go and kill everyone and let Sasuke just live. The next chapter will be 2 years after Sasuke went with Ourysama. _

**Sasuke:**_ here is Dragi's first crossover of Naruto/Digimon hope you like it. She finnaly got a laptop to write on. But she don't have any net on it so she has to copy it over too her other computer._

**Flamon/Takuya:**_ And Dragi is able to write while she is resting in her bed for her back. So maybe the stories will get faster updated now._

**BlackKyuubimon:**_ And please review everyone please._


	2. Chapter 1

**Dragi: **_Okay here I got chapter 2 up. Sorry that vampire love chapter 4 is up. But it will come promise. Tomorrow at school I got a lot of time since my buss only comes when my school is finish and I got some short writing to do for 5 hours and 30 mins and my buss ride that is over one hour. So I will get to write on my stories tomorrow._

**Sasuke:**_ And Dragi is soon finish with chapter 3 of this story._

**Flamon/Takuya:**_ And here you got chapter 1._

**What a family.**

Chapter 1 

**By Dragi**

She was watching out the window. She knew she had to take him with her back to Konoha. But how could she tell him. He was so happy now after he met their new neighbour and their son was his age. And they had got together so fast and were now best friends. She saw them together outside the window. They playing soccer together since them both loved soccer. They both on the soccer team and were the best on the team. She hated herself. She left two of her older sons. And now today she got a letter about Itachi killed their father and everyone in the Uchiha clan except Sasuke. She should never have told him about her youngest child be sent to one with the Uchiha blood in their world. And now if her child activated it he would be sent to Sasuke or Itachi. And both of them had joined evil people. She needed to go back and get Sasuke away from Orochimaru and Itachi was after someone in the leaf village so she would get him when he next time tried to get the container of Kyuubi No Kitsune. She have to tell him tonight and that he get one day to say farewell and that she get to say farewell to their family. She walked out of the house and smiled toward her child and his best friend.

Itachi was looking at the only picture of him and his mother. He wondered how his younger brother was. It was strange. His mother could feel if the unborn child was a girl or boy. And what bloodline it had. And he was the only of the 3 of them that got her bloodline with their father's bloodline that is the sharingan. He wonders how his mother and his two younger brothers had it. He hated himself for what he did to Sasuke. He let his anger for his clan on Sasuke and Sasuke don't even know anything about their real mother and that he has one younger brother. Itachi looked at a picture of himself and Sasuke on his shoulders. Why did he not tell him? Maybe he should stop this and go and find Sasuke and tell him everything. After that it's up to him to choose if he still wants to kill him for the lose of their stupid clan. Just then a knock on his door was heard. He stood up from his chair and walked to the door and opens it, on the other side of the door stood Kisame.

"What you want Kisame?" Itachi asked.

I'm here to let you know we will have a meeting in one hour. And after that our boss wants to talk to you." Kisame said as Itachi nodded.

"Fine I be there, and now I want some time for myself." Itachi said and closed the door.

Sasuke was now a sound nin. He had been trained by Orochimaru himself. Sasuke was one of the best sound nins and he had beaten them all except Orochimaru. Sasuke was looking out of his window in his room. He kind of missed the old days. But what he did not understand, was that he missed Naruto of everyone he knew. He missed his smile, his eyes and his laughter. missed everything that had to do with Naruto. Why did it have to be that dobe. He was going to kill his brother so he could not have any emotions in his way. And in a week they where going to attack Konoha. He wondered how his ex-friends would react. He remembers his and Naruto's last fight. That had been his best fight ever. And Naruto had his respect. Naruto had a strong will even if everyone treated him like dirt. It was soon midnight. He watched the moon shine through his window. Why did Itachi have to ruin his perfect life and make him live with hate and everything. Sasuke walked to his bed and lied down. Tomorrow would be a hard training day. Orochimaru would teach him summon snakes.

Itachi were walking toward the meeting room. He and Kisame were walking together toward it. When they walked in they saw everyone was sitting around the table. They walked forward and took their seats. Their boss lifted himself up and looked over everyone.

"Now that everyone is here I have some bad news for our origination. Orochimaru has planed to attack Konoha in a week. We must not let this happen. Because if that happen and he win. He can take us down like nothing. So I need someone to go there and tell Konoha and to go and steal some of Orochimaru's plans. We need to know a bit more about what Orochimaru is planning." The boss said.

Itachi holds his hands up.

"What is it Itachi?" The boss asked.

"I and Kisame can go and warn Konoha and to steal some of Orochimaru's plans." Itachi said.

"Good, then we let you two do that while we others keep planning on our work." The boss said. Everyone nodded and after that they all went out except Itachi and the boss.

When everyone was out and the doors locked the boss looked up at Itachi.

"Itachi you have showed more feelings in your eyes lately. Is it something that is bugging you? I know the promise we made before you joined and that is when your little brother is coming back or both your little brother and mother comes. I always keep my words." He said and smiled.

"I hate myself for what I did to Sasuke and want to go back and tell him everything so if he is the person who meets him he will know why and not go crazy and attack him. And that maybe I will be able to take care of my clan and rebuild it." Itachi said and showed all his emotions in his eyes.

"I think you should do it. I know Kisame will understand and I know you never tell anyone about us. You are one of them I really trust Itachi." He said.

"But I want too do this mission first then go back too him." Itachi said.

"Fine Itachi but don't do anything stupid. I will know if you do." He said and smiled. And then poof of smoke the boss was gone.

"It is my time then." He told himself and walked out of the room.

**TBC**

**Dragi:** _Sorry it's short but when we get a bit longer out in the story we will make it longer. And I want you to try and guess who Sasuke and Itachi's little brother is. And to my two reviewers._

**Firehedgehog:**_ Well you can try and guess but you get the answers in the next chapter, promise. And thanks for the review_

**takuya: **_Well I hope you get to see them soon. And thanks for the review._

**Sasuke: **_Please review please. Since Dragi was so nice to ask me to ask it._


	3. Chapter 2

**Dragi: **_here you got the next chapter of the What a family. This chapter is just from the human's word but I don't know yet if Sasuke or Itachi shall come in the next chapter. But I find out soon. Are writing the next chapter of vampire love first then the next chapter of this. But are wondering if I'm going to write these two stories finish first before I start on the old ones. So I wont fall out of these stories._

**Sasuke**_: well let's get on with the story._

**Flamon/Takuya**_: yea and please review after you read it._

**What a family**

**Chapter 2**

**By Dragi**

It was finally time to tell him. She would want him to stay here with his stepfather and half brother but if he activated his bloodline he would not be able to control it and who knows what these people would do too him if they found out. She saw him walk in the door and smiled with his happiness.

"Hey mother, why do you look so sad?" He asked her.

"Takuya I need to tell you something important." She said and showed him a chair to sit on. Takuya nodded and sat down on the chair.

"What is it mother?" he asked.

"Takuya what I'm going to tell you now might freak you out, but we are not from this world. We are from a world where we are ninja and have special abilities. The reason why we are here, is because I was wanted dead by one clan. But now they are all dead and we need to return since you have two older brothers there. The reason why I have you here and stayed for this long was that you would not get a childhood with just hate toward you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Mother does that mean me and you are going to move away to the place you are talking about?" Takuya asked.

"Yes Takuya but maybe once in a mouth we can go here and meet Shinya and your stepfather and friends, but not the first year. The first year you need to train some ninja technic so you won't die if you meet some ninja. So I want you too use you day tomorrow to take farewell with your friends. I know it will be hard but you will meet them again you know. And then maybe we take your two older brothers with us too meet them." She said with a smile while the tears fall.

"Okay. I wont hate you mother for doing it, because I know you always things for our best. So that means we go in two days. But why is not Shinya leaving?" Takuya asked. Takuya had know from Shinya's birthday that his father was his stepfather and Shinya his half-brother he had taken it a bit hard but come over it with the help of his friends.

"Shinya was lucky to not get my bloodline so he will stay here with his father since he is more human then what I am. We are human but with special abilities. So I want you to have fun with your friends tomorrow and I allow you to use the phone as much as you want too from now on. So I want you to go and take some calls now so you and your friends can meet together tomorrow ok." She said while smiling. Takuya nodded and left.

She smiled. Takuya had taken this well. At least he understands her feelings. Hope he will go well with Sasuke and Itachi. She walked over and saw Shinya and her lover standing there.

"At least he did not go mad this time. But we will miss you both when you go. I will drive you to the place on Sunday. And Takuya can take one friend with him to say good bye before you two go." Her lover said.

"Thanks, I think that will be good for Takuya if he could have his best friend with him." She said and sits down.

Takuya took the house phone with him while he walked toward his room. He was going to miss his friends. But his mother was going to let him come here and stay a mouth in one year. And he was able to take it easy after he found out about the digital world it was just two weeks ago he got home. He called Kouji first.

"Hello Kouji here?" Kouji said on the other line.

"Hey Kouji, it's me Takuya." Takuya said.

"Oh hey Takuya, why are you calling me so late?" Kouji asked.

"I was just talking to my mother, and she told me we are going to move away." Takuya said in his sad tone.

"You are kidding now right." Kouji said a bit in shock.

"No. my mother told me I could use tomorrow day to be with you guys. And next day I will move away." Takuya said.

"So you want us all to meet together tomorrow." Kouji asked.

"Yea, that was what I thought. You think you could call the others for me? I want to spend some time with Shinya before tomorrow, since I am going to spend all my time with you guys tomorrow." Takuya said.

"Aren't Shinya going to come with you?" Kouji asked in shock.

"No, I'm going back to where my mother lived when she was young, and to live with my two older brothers. Shinya is going to live with dad here, only me and my mother is going." Takuya said with his sad tone. Kouji hated to hear Takuya sad.

"Sure I do, where shall we meet and when?" Kouji asked so Takuya could get his happy voice again.

"We can meet at the park at 12:00 pm." Takuya Said.

"Okay, then I tells the others. See you tomorrow." Kouji said.

"Yea we do. Bye Kouji." Takuya said and turned of the phone.

Takuya laid the phone on his desk and walked out of the room. On the way he saw Shinya playing his video game. He really wanted to take the games with him. And Shinya still had one of his own just not as many games as he.

"Hey Shinya, how is it going on the game?" Takuya asked his little brother.

"I'm getting better at it. Are you mad at mother for not telling you before now that you and she shall move away?" Shinya asked as he pause the game to look at his brother.

"No I'm not. It could not be easy for her to tell me since the last time she told me about your father." Takuya said, as he smiled to his little brother.

"So you're not mad then." Shinya asked to be sure.

"No I'm not, and right now I want to spend some time with you because tomorrow I will be with my friends." Takuya said and smiled.

"Shall we play a two players game then." Shinya asked.

"Sure." Takuya said and smiled and went to find a two players game.

TBC 

**Dragi**_: I hope you liked this. So please tell me what you think._

**Flamon/Takuya:**_ and to our reviewers._

**InsanePyroGirl**_: Thank you so much. Here is the next chapter._

**Firehedgehog**_: yes it's Takuya. Hope you are happy now._

**takuya:**_ yay. Hope you have seen all 4 episodes now. And thx._

**Sasuke: **_So please review and tell us what you think._


	4. Chapter 3

**Dragi:** here is chapter 3. hope you will like it

**What a family**

**Chapter 3**

**By Dragi**

Takuya was sitting in the park waiting for his friends to come. Kouji was the first one to come and what surprised him was that he did not have is bandana on him.

"Hey Takuya, how are you? I have bought a present for you. But you are not allowed to open it before you go." Kouji said and smiled

"Thanks Kouji. I won't open it before I go. But I will come back some time next year. Don't know when yet." Takuya said.

"That's great. But do you know where you are going to move?" Kouji asked.

"No sorry, but I try and send letters or call you when I have time. My mother told me it was going to be a busy year for me." Takuya said.

Before Kouji could ask more the others come.

Itachi and Kisame was getting near Konoha but they had taken a stop in a village to rest a bit before they continued to Konoha because they knew it would first be a fight before they were able to give them the message.

"So what is the plan Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"The plan is to find one of the impotent people in Konoha to tell the hokage about Orochimaru and his plans. After that we go and find more about Orochimaru's plans." Itachi said as he took a slurp of his drink.

"What if we meet your little brother there?" Kisame asked as he knew Itachi was going to go back to Sasuke.

"Then I will talk to him then. But if not we still do what we are told to do." Itachi said. Kisame nodded and took a bite of his food.

Takuya was going home with Kouji since his parents had said Kouji could come with them to drive Takuya and his mother to the airport.

"I am going to miss you when you go Takuya." Kouji said.

"I'm going to miss you too. But remember I will come back next year one time." Takuya said as he smiled.

"Looks like they are ready to go, come on." Takuya said as they raced to the car.

While they drive to the airport Takuya had fallen asleep on Kouji's shoulder and Takuya's mother had taken two pictures one with her own camera and the second with her husbands camera so Kouji could get a picture. Kouji was really embarrassment while Shinya asked Kouji a lot of questions like if the two of them was together yet.

When they got to the airport they said goodbye to each other and Takuya gave Kouji a hug. And then Takuya and his mother needed to go. When Kouji and his half family had drive away they went into the forest that was beside the airport.

"Mom, why are we going into the forest?" Takuya asked his mother as they walked longer into the forest.

"You will find out soon Takuya" Takuya's mother said.

When they come long enough into the forest his mother took out a scroll and begin to paint something on the ground.

"Mom what are you doing?" Takuya asked as he saw his mother drawing on the ground.

"Takuya I want you to hold a tight grip around me as we stand inside this drawing." Takuya's mother said and Takuya did as he was told. After he did as he was told he saw his mother doing something with her hands as she said something strange. And suddenly he felt really light and everything went dark for him.

TBC 

**Dragi**_: I know it's short and I was a bit lazy to write the time Takuya was with his friends. But I promise next time Takuya and Kouji meet it will be takouji._

**Sasuke:**_ and to our reviewers._

**Firehedgehog**_: hehe. __Thank you. Hope you like this chapter too then._

**KendoSakuyamon:**_ I'm just glad I got a review from you and hope you liked this chapter too. You find out in the next chapter what great idea you and tak showed me._

**takuya**_: thank you. Hope you have gotten to watch the episodes._

**Sailor Epyon**_: yay you reviewed glomps And thank you so much. It will be takouji and sasunaru later I promise._

**Flamon:**_ please review folks. _


End file.
